Alexis Rhodes
Alexis Rhodes, known in Japan as Asuka Tenjouin (天上院明日香 Tenjōin Asuka?), is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan) and the manga series of the same name. Her family name has been written as "Tenjoin," "Tenjouin," and "Tenjyoin" in Roman characters. Her given name in the Japanese version means "Tomorrow's Fragrance." 15-year old Alexis Rhodes is a strong female duelist from the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy (Duel Academia). Alexis, along with Zane Truesdale (Ryo Marufuji) and Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume), is one of the top students at the Academy. She is regarded as the "madonna" of Obelisk Blue, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people. Many fans believe that Alexis has a crush on Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki). This is more true of the English version - in the original, Asuka does not entertain romantic interest towards anyone, which leads to her brother's repeated attempts to get her to notice someone. The notion is furthered when Jaden and Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) duel the Paradox Brothers (Meikyū Brothers in the English manga and Japanese version). Alexis tells Bastion Misawa (Daichi Misawa) that she "is happy that Jaden gets to stay at the Academy." Bastion corrects her by assuming that she meant Jaden and Syrus, and presumably figures out that Alexis has a crush on Jaden when Alexis tries to change the subject. A similar situation also ensues when Mindy (Momoe Hamaguchi), Alexis' good friend and roomate, exclaims that she would never let a Slifer stay on campus. In episode 15, things take a turn when Harrington Rosewood (Mitsuru Ayanokouji) challenges Jaden to a duel with the prize of being Alexis' fiancé. Despite Jaden winning the duel, his naivetë allows Alexis to downplay the role to one of friendship in the English version; in the Japanese version, Asuka instead calls Judai an idiot for not knowing the definition of the word "fiancé" at all. Alexis mourns for her long-lost older brother, Atticus Rhodes (Fubuki Tenjouin). With the help of Zane, she constantly searches for clues surrounding his disappearance, until it is revealed that he joined the Shadow Riders (Seven Stars), under the control of Nightshroud (Darkness). Defeated by Jaden in a shadow duel and relieved of this persona, the incident leaves Atticus amnesic, prompting his sister to engage in a duel with Titan to restore his memories. Ultimately, Alexis is victorious and successful in achieving her goal. Later in the series, Chazz comes out about his infatuation with Alexis after Jaden defeats the final Shadow Rider. Atticus helps Chazz with his crush and he steals all seven spirit keys in order to force Alexis to duel with him. Although Chazz plays suggestive cards such as Hidden Affection and Love Letter to show her how much he cares, Alexis wins in the end, stating that she cannot return his feelings, because she "loves dueling." Chazz's crush on Alexis continues throughout the series, although after having his free will is sapped by Sartorius (Takuma Saiou), his interests fade, until he is rescued by Jaden and returned to his former self. Following Chazz's entrance into the Society of Light, Alexis duels with him to keep him from taking over Obelisk Blue completely. She fails, however, and meets the same fate as her fellow elites, though she retains her pride as an Obelisk Blue duelist, refusing to play the White Veil card given to her by Sartorius in her duel against Sommelier Parker during the Genex tournament. In episode 93, Sartorius names Alexis his "Apostle of Light" (光の使徒 Hikari no Shito), stripping her of her free will and rendering her cold and heartless. Providing her with a new White Night (白夜 Byakuya) deck, he orders her to retrieve the key to the laser satellite, Sora, which his good personality entrusted to Jaden. She is defeated an episode later, and thus freed from Sartorius' influence. Alexis plays a Cyber Girl deck. Her tactics are well-balanced due to the variety of different effects her monsters possess, ranging from direct attacks to negation of oppossing card abilities. She is also skilled at concentrating on a single tactic while dueling, devoting all her cards to the summoning and strengthening of her fused warrior Cyber Blader, or her Cyber Angel ritual series. (Note: In the Japanese version, the names of the Cyber Angels are hyphenated on both sides). Notable dueling cards Monster Cards * Etoile Cyber * Blade Skater * Mind on Air * Cyber Blader * Cyber Tutu * Cyber Gymnast (Cyber Gymnatics) * Cyber Prima * Cyber Petit Angel * Cyber Angel Benten * Cyber Angel Idaten * Cyber Angel Dakini * Snow Sprite * Illusion Ice Statue * White Night's Queen * Cold Sleeper * Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon Spell Cards * Polymerization (Fusion) * Fusion Gate * Fusion Weapon * Pot of Greed * Fusion Recovery * Prima Light * Raregold Armor * Scapegoat * Allegro Toile * The Warrior Returing Alive * Ritual Weapon * Ritual Sanctuary (Church of Blessing - Ritual Church) * Machine Angel Ritual * Fulfillment of Contract * Angel Wing * White Veil * White Night's Fort * Sacrifice Icicle * Stray Lambs * Mystical Space Typhoon (Cyclone) * White Blizzard Trap Cards * Doble Passe * Hallowed Life Barrier (Holy Life Barrier) * Pure Pupil * Angel Blast * Call of the Haunted (Call of the Living Dead) * A Rival Appears! * Synthetic Seraphim (Synthetic Angel) * Meteorain (Meteor Rain)